You'll Be In My Heart
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Squall/Rinoa songfic. Reviews welcome.


****

YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART

__

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

Rinoa peered around the side of tree and watched the young man practicing with his gunblade silently. He didn't know she was there, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was hard to get close to Squall Leonheart – he was the type of person who never really wanted to let anyone in. If he knew she came out to spy on him while he trained outside of Balamb Garden, the gap between them would probably just grow larger. 

And she didn't want that. 

__

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

There was something about the silent SeeD that had intrigued Rinoa from the first time she saw him, at the party the night she came to talk to Headmaster Cid. She shook her head. That night seemed like a lifetime ago – a lot had happened since then. Squall wasn't as unapproachable as he'd been back there, but the improvement was only slight. 

__

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Rinoa had certainly had her share of crushes over the years – she was an expert on crushes. This wasn't a crush. It wasn't the type of thing where she gossiped about him to her friends, followed him around, giggled every time he was nearby . . . okay, maybe that last one was true, but that was just the way she was. The thing was, she didn't want anyone to know about her feelings for Squall. The only reason Selphie and Quistis knew was because they'd guessed. 

__

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Squall moved from her view, and she stepped out from behind the tree a little to find him again. 

__

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

I know there's someone watching me, Squall thought as he paused for a moment to catch his breath. He checked his watch and saw that he'd been outside for almost three hours – it was almost lunchtime, and Zell would be very annoyed that Squall didn't show up in the cafeteria. Zell was always annoyed when Squall missed lunch, mostly because he wound up waiting and waiting and when he finally realized Squall wasn't coming, there were no more hot dogs. Squall had told Zell that if he had a problem with it, he should just eat and not bother waiting. Zell had shrugged and said that it was no fun eating alone, and the next day it happened again. Now it was almost routine. 

__

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Squall smiled inwardly as he thought about actually meeting Zell for lunch one day soon – and one time, too. He'd probably give the guy a heart attack. 

__

Crack!

He paused.

"Who's there?" he asked softly, but loud enough to be heard.

__

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

"Uh, oh," muttered Rinoa. She hadn't _meant _to step on the branch . . . it had just sort of happened. There was _no way_ she could let Squall Leonheart find out that she was watching him – he'd get angry with her and then never talk to her again. Not that he really ever talked to her much, period. But still, she wasn't about to take that chance. 

__

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

Squall shouldered his gunblade and turned around, looking at the trees surrounding the field he was in. "I know someone's out there," he said. "Whoever you are, come out or leave."

Rinoa released a breath. He wasn't going to come looking. Without wasting another second, she spun around and ran back for Balamb Garden. _He can't know_, she thought. _Not now._

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on 

Now and forever more

Squall watched the person head towards Balamb. He couldn't make out who it was. He sighed.

"Unless you're Rinoa," he whispered. "Then you can stay."

__

Oh you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always

'Final Fantasy VIII' © SquareSoft

'_You'll Be In My Heart_' © Phil Collins


End file.
